The Gal-x
by Cedar Fisher
Summary: "Apple Underwood" just started playing on her new Gal-x, virtual reality, system. And the world of Pokemon finally became a world to many. With drama in real life and game plans in Pokemon Infinity. Will "Apple" be able balance her double life?


"Pillows puffed, check, lights," I clicked the lights off with my remote. "Check, phone charging?" I look over by the wall and the phone was charging."Check! now the Gal-x glasses," Picking up the yellow tinted sun glass gaming console, from my desktop, I gently placed it on my ears. The Gal-x is the newest, and the sixth, virtual reality gaming device in the market. The virtual life is so realistic and the system so simple.

"Alright, lets start this baby up!" Slipping into my bed I whispered, "This is going to be

awesome!" I lie down and took a breath, "Gal-x on!" A short beep echoed in my ear.

"Hello," said a metallic female voice, "and welcome to the Gal-x. Please log on to your account." I was standing alone in pitch black darkness, but I could see my own body. "Log on Crystal Cascade!" I said. Doing any of this is actually my first time. Yesterday was my birthday. "Logging on Crystal Cascade," repeated the voice. A pleasant ding ringed and the voice spoke again, "Crystal Cascade have successfully logged on. You may continue on to your game. Enjoy." _Okay, now all I have to say is the game I just downloaded_, I thought.

"Pokemon Infinity start!"

My world went white and the virtual air started to pick up. Soon I was taken to land unknown to me. Mountains as far as the eye could see and sky so blue. I nearly died when I thought I saw Ash Ketchum in front of me.

"Hi there, the name Ash nice to meet you," I stared at him in 'awe', "Ah, may I know your name?" A little pop-up information came up next to him. "You don't have to use your startup name in any game, so feel free to make up name right now, but don't use your real, or a celebrity, name." _Huh, that's cool._

"Ah…," I quickly thought of a pen name, "My name is Apple Underwood, it's nice to meet you too Ash." Ash grinned at me and I thought my heart melted.

"Alright Apple let's get you started. You will be randomly be sent to a region and a city. Go to the nearest Pokemon Center and there you'll receive your starter Pokemon. After that you're on your own, and remember this is a MMORPG game so be careful what you say." I nodded and he grinned again. "Your appearance will also change randomly when you enter, just to let you know," I touched my long boring brown hair,

"Sounds good to me," Ash laughed and continued on "Well, I think your ready, so good luck and have fun. Randomized!" I woke up, laying by willow tree. The sunlight shined through my thin eyelids. Sounds of a nearby town finally got me up and moving.

"This is interesting," I touched my hair and it felt thinner, and shorter a lot shorter. "And my hair is red, great the system got the 'Apple' part right," I said sarcastically. "Well, there's no point checking myself out at the moment. Better get movin' to that Pokemon Center." I headed where the most noise came from, which was east, and soon found other players walking along the sidewalk.

Pokemon Infinity was released when Fantasy-live, another virtual reality system, came out too. 3 billion people played Pokemon Infinity that day. That was only a year ago. About 126 million people still play today.

"Excuse me?" I tugged on an older player's striped sleeves. His brows digged deep into the center of his skull as he turned.

"What?" he said sternly, but his face soften as if he had found buried treasure. "Ah, I just wanted to know which town I'm in,"

"Oh, a newbie are you?" I nodded, slightly creeped out.

"Yeah, I am. Could you just tell me-," "How about I show you the ropes of this game huh?" _Was he really flirting with me?_ "How about you don't? I think I can figure out the ropes of this game myself." I walked past him until he grabbed my hips and whispered, "Don't be like that I-,"

"Fire!" I yelled and everybody in every direction was looking for a fire. Now I have their attention, "I mean rape! This guy want to touch me!" Players looked at us like we were the fire now.

"No, no I wasn't-" a tall shadow lingered above him. I could only see his silhouette, but the aroma of coffee beans roamed around him.

"Let her go," his voice was rich but settle, "or better yet, log off before I report you perv." The perv's body was bouncing off the walls (shaking violently). His words lapped each other making it unclear ,"O-oh okay!" And striped T ran off towards the wilderness.

Players sighed and continued on their way, others asked me if I was okay. Everything was stable again, but I still didn't know where I was.

"Great," I said silently but just enough for my shadow savior to hear me.

"Need help?" the clouds blocked out most of the sun, so now I could see his face. "Ah, yeah thanks for helpin' me with that perv," "You're welcome," His dark green bangs hung over the left side of his face. Or is it right? "People like him should go to hell," "I agree," I replied. He was wearing what seems to be a butlers outfit. _Cosplaying in a Pokemon game?_ I thought, _no he probably works at a cafe. That explains the coffee bean aroma._

"So," his blank blue eyes looked at mine, "what do you need to know?"

"Right, I need to know where am I and where's the nearest Pokemon Center." I clasp my hands together at my back and swayed side to side. This is what I call the impatient-nervous dance. "Well, you're in Mauville City," _Hoenn region_, "And the Pokemon Center is around that corner," he pointed to the right of the sidewalk. I nodded, "Thanks coffee guy!" I ran off without looking back, and walked inside the red roofed building. From the outside the Pokemon Center looks small, but on the inside it's a lot bigger than you think. Kind of like a Tardis.

"Hello and welcome to the Pokemon Center, I am nurse Paula, how may I help you?" I read that in Pokemon Infinity the Nintendo company actually let trainee nurses work in the game. So, there is never really a nurse Joy.

"Hi! I am a new player here and I would like to start my adventure with a starter Pokemon please." I waved my fingers through my shorten hair, it's going to be hard to get use to this. Nurse Paula smiled, "Of course! I have some right here," she got out a tray of three Pokemon balls, and pushed a button to uncover the see through, yet still there, force field. "Here they're! Come on out!" Three little Pokemon popped out of their "shells."

"Tor-torchic!" cheered the fire Pokemon.

"Treecko," said the gloomy Treecko.

"Mud!Kip!" the tiny Mudkip stomped it's four foots on the ground. Compared to all the other two starters, Mudkip seems to be the smallest one. Picking a the Pokemon wasn't hard for me, I could already tell which one was for me.

"Mudkip looks tough enough to handle me, so how about?" Mudkip cried, "Mudkip!" happily. I bended down and picked up the blue salamander. "All right! You're going to stick with me for a while! I think I should name you, how about Kippy?" Mudkip cheered again and Apple took that as a 'yes'.

"Well it looks like you and Kippy are going to have fun," nurse Paula returned the other two Pokemon back to their balls. "But one more question. Are you doing to be a Pokemon coordinator or a trainer that battles gyms?"

"A Pokemon coordinator, no doubt about that." The orange haired nurse nodded and out a case, and a raspberry red Poketch. "These," she handed them to me, "are you ribbon case and your updated Poketch, enjoy!" I thanked her and returned Kippy to his, or I think it is a he, Pokeball.

The Gal-x buzzed a little, it was time for me to wake up, great! Maybe tonight I'll play some more.


End file.
